


Capsised

by Reddd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kayaking, M/M, Mixed Emotions, no plotline, stuff like that yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddd/pseuds/Reddd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah i just wanted to see shizuo and izaya go kayaking and they're my otp aside from gamkar so yeah this happened. enjoy! </p><p>(this does actually have capitals and such, i'm just a lazy casual typer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capsised

Shizuo slung his backpack over one shoulder, ready for the day. He exited his apartment, trying to call a taxi. When one actually stopped for him, his nerves were about to expire and he was about to punch a vending machine. And he still insists that he ‘hates violence’.

Once Shizuo told the taxi driver where to go, he settled back in the leathery car seat, closing his eyes. He had woken early so as not to encounter any traffic, since it would be a long trip to the lake… On that fact, why not catch some shut-eye?

Shizuo didn’t even think about Izaya once as he fell asleep.

 

\--

 

Izaya folded one leg over the other as he stared out the window of the car he was being chauffeured in. He couldn’t wait to arrive at the lake, but he knew that patience is a virtue, so naturally he must commit to it. After all, he was superior to humanity; he needed to know how to be patient.

He didn’t need to dwell on the fact that he had no idea who his driver was; he was going the same way he was, so he didn’t need to worry. Izaya decided that he would give the man some money when they got there.

Izaya observed his surroundings, when suddenly Shizuo struck his mind. He’d been thinking about Shizuo all morning.

He sighed under his breath and ignored the thoughts plaguing his brain, pretending that he wasn’t unconsciously wondering what Shizuo was doing, and how Shizuo’s morning was going and the like. Why should he care anyway?

 

\--

 

Shizuo arrived at the lake site, thanking the taxi driver after giving him his fare. Shizuo was dressed in a thin and simple white t-shirt, with black board shorts and his signature sunglasses, which were tinted blue. Luck was on his side because it was bright out, despite the time. He knew, or rather, thought he knew, that nothing could ruin the great day he had in store.

Unluckily for him, the very person he had forgotten about was there, ready to spice up the day with his strange charm.

 

The first thing Shizuo noticed was how transparent the water was; it was crystal clear! All Shizuo wanted to do at that moment was just get into the kayak and paddle.

But Life had a different idea.

 

Shizuo sighed in contentment, coming to a lazy halt in the centre of the lake. Nearly all the people had dispersed, leaving to attend some kind of tour that he really didn’t care about. It was just Shizuo and a few other people he didn’t care about either.

Or at least, he didn’t care about most of them.

 

“Shizu-chan~!”

 

Shizuo froze. He felt anger bubbling in his veins at the fact that his short holiday was being ruined, but instead of letting his rage loose as per usual, he pretended he hadn’t heard a thing, and instead stared at the sky. Though, Shizuo found very hard to ignore Izaya when the flea crashed straight into the side of his kayak with his own. And of course, what with the momentum, it was only natural that the boat would capsise…

What certainly wasn’t natural was the way the flea’s hands caressed Shizuo’s torso as they sank.

Shizuo’s mind was reeling. Izaya hated him… right? Surely he wouldn’t be touching him like this is he hated him… right?! So that must mean Izaya didn’t hate him… right…?

Shizuo didn’t know, but he didn’t care. He felt angered, but also somewhat pleasured. Most of all he felt confused.

What baffled Shizuo further was how fast he could feel his heart beating. It almost felt like it would leap out of his chest.

Shizuo blew out a plume of bubbles as he gripped Izaya’s shoulders, about to push him away.

But what he did was the opposite of pushing Izaya away after he felt the alluring feeling of flea’s lips on his.

His hands slid from Izaya’s clothed shoulders, then trailed all the way down his arms until his hands found Izaya’s.

Maybe this short holiday wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed it, make sure to leave a kudos! if you hated it, make sure to leave without a word! :D


End file.
